L'amour d'un frère
by Shirley no Gemini
Summary: Après être battu par les spectres et jeté dans le Cocyte, Kanon pense à Saga *one shot*


**L'amour d'un frère****  
**

**Auteur **: Shirley No Gemini  
**Paring ou Couple principal **: Saga x Kanon  
**Genre **: romance/triste ? peut être  
**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Saint Seiya et seul la petite histoire est de moi s'est peu xD  
**Résumé **: Après être battu par les spectres et jeté dans le Cocyte, Kanon pense à Saga désolée pour se résumé merdique xD  
**Avertissement** : Yaoi enfin léger et de plus s'est un one shot

Tremblant dans la neige, une neige d'une blancheur que même une feuille de papier ne pouvait égaler, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus mer était étendu dans ce désert de glace. Ils avaient tous affronté, le seigneur Hadès avec Athéna, mais tous avait perdu devant la puissance destructrice du seigneur des Enfers. Les chevaliers furent tous tués ou alors jeté dans le Cocyte où se trouvait les humains qui avaient essayé de tuer un dieu. Se demandant vraiment pourquoi avait il décider de se battre qu'il se souvint d'un chevalier.

« Saga …. Arriva-t-il à prononcer d'une voix à peine audible. »

Ce chevalier, son frère jumeau, qui avait même décidé de tuer leur déesse pour lui permettre de revêtir son armure. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien, il lui avait tellement voulu de l'avoir enfermée, il y a 13 ans. Cette haine c'était pourtant transformer en une vraie compassion et ne lui avait fait aucune remarque blessante lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la maison des Gémeaux. Après avoir supporté les Scarlet Needle de Milo, il c'était comme fait pardonner pour toutes ses actions dont il n'était pas fière. Et le tableau était long, il avait l'intention de manipulé un dieu, de gouverner la terre mais surtout d'avoir influencé son frère pour qu'il tut le Grand Pope. Il avait tellement de personne à qui se faire pardonner mais la plus importante était son frère, rien que de savoir qu'il était mort sans avoir pus parler une dernière fois avec lui le rendait si triste.

Mais quoi lui dire, peut être par commencer par un pardon. Ne sentant plus son corps, il savait qu'il n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps, il allait le rejoindre et dans un sens, il était heureux.

Se remémorant de sa vie, il remarqua que les seuls moments où il avait vraiment été heureux était en compagnie de son frère. Toute son enfance il n'avait connu que lui, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents où même de l'endroit il avait habité quand il était un nourrisson. Il ne connaissait que Saga et le Sanctuaire, où ils devaient s'entraîner jour et nuit.

Lorsqu'il l'avait jeté dans le cap Sounion, il fut sauvé à mainte reprise grâce à Athéna, il lui avait juré fidélité et il avait combattu à ses côtés contre Hadès. Mais lorsqu'il vit son frère qui avait juré fidélité à ce dieu des ténèbres, ce fut comme si une partie de lui s'écroulait. Il le considérait comme quelqu'un qui pouvait faire des erreurs mais qu'il ne vendrait jamais son âme et pourtant il l'avait fait. 

Il l'avait combattu mais n'avait pas pus l'arrêter. Lorsque leur vraie intention furent découvertes, il s'en était tellement voulu de ne pas avoir compris, seul Shaka, chevalier de la Vierge, avait compris.

« Pardonne-moi, prononça-t-il d'une voix triste »

Son cher frère qu'il avait aimé puis détester mais apprécié malgré tout, seul lorsque le soleil se levait, il aurait voulu lui dire ses 2 mots avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il était son jumeau, ils avaient la même voix et le même corps, il ne pouvait le détester de tout son cœur. Mais il pouvait l'aimer de tous son cœur, il allait le retrouver non ? Alors il allait enfin pouvoir lui raconter se qu'il avait sur son cœur.

Alors qu'il allait fermé les yeux pour s'en aller, il **Le** vit, il lui souriait alors que lui était à moitié surpris mais à moitié heureux.

« Kanon, lui murmura-t-il

- Saga… Je t'aime, lui dit il en souriant avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois »

Fin

Voilà pas de Happy end je sais que c'est nul mais j'avais eu l'idée donc je l'ai mis en texte. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et pis j'en ferais d'autre de St Seiya

Shirley No Gemini


End file.
